


Imagine Joining the GAC During an Episode of Screaming Room

by moeyywrites



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Aaron Goodwin/Reader Best Friends, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Reader joins GAC during Screaming Room, Reader-Insert, Zak Bagans/You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moeyywrites/pseuds/moeyywrites
Relationships: Zak Bagans/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Imagine Joining the GAC During an Episode of Screaming Room

You settled into the usually empty spot in Zak’s home theater, between Zak and Aaron’s seats. You plopped your bag of popcorn, which Aaron had brought just for you, onto your lap. It was nice to have such a sweet friend, especially since you had forgotten to bring a snack with you. You were planning on stealing whatever ‘healthy’ snacks Zak was going to munch on. But, this was so much better.  
Aaron roughly slammed into the seat beside you, laughing at something Billy had said. He was armed with his own bag of popcorn and several bags of candy.  
“Dude, Y/N, why does your weirdo boyfriend always have to make a grand entrance?” Jay teased from your left. You smiled and rolled your eyes.  
“I didn’t know that was a thing. This is only the third time I’ve done this.” You peered behind you to the door, spotting no sign of Zak. “Although, now that you say it, I’ve noticed that too. He’s just kinda dramatic, I guess.”  
“That’s one word for him,” Aaron chimed in beside you. You instantly chuckled.  
“Amen to that.” Your eyes glanced around the room, spotting several cameras. You barely noticed them now, having been on about a dozen investigations with the crew. Aaron was the kind of cameraman who nearly smacked you in the face with the camera every few minutes, whether he realized it or not. And, Zak always seemed to focus his camera on you when you were around. Figured.  
“Hey guys,” Zak greeted as he made his way into the room. The moment he rounded his chair, his eyes were on you. “Hey, darlin’.”  
“Hey.” He reached out and took your hand, squeezing it before letting go.  
“Aw, I can hold your hand too, Zak,” Billy cooed from your right. He pursed his lips and made kissing noises.  
“Dude, shut up,” Zak snapped as he lowered himself into his seat. Billy peered over to you and smiled, which you returned.  
Zak announced the episode, which was one you remember watching quite a little while back. It wasn’t one that you remembered vividly, but it was one that Zak mentioned every once in a while. You grinned as the lights around you dimmed.  
The episode rolled, instantly shooting to Zak, who, rather dramatically, announced the site.  
“Oh my god, what is going on with your hair, Zak?” you blurted. Your eyes widened as you realized your thought was said aloud.  
Aaron chuckled beside you. “Oh, dude. Your girl is dissing your hair.” You could feel Zak’s glare shoot through you. But, all you could do was smile. His hair was gelled up, like usual, but it was longer than he usually wore it. It was simply a spiny wall of gel.  
“I mean, your hair is just standing a lot taller than usual here.” You stared at the screen while your verbal filter faded. “It looks great today,” you added, hoping to ease the palpable tension radiating off of Zak.  
“Babe,” he gasped, holding his hand to his chest. “I’m offended. You—you insulted my hair.” He reached up, hovering a hand over his precious locks. “My hair.” You rolled your eyes and glanced back at the screen.  
“I’m just saying, you were due for a trim.” You smiled as Zak pouted beside you. Aaron howled in laughter, forcing another giggle from you.  
“Wow, Y/N, I’m hurt. My heart is broken.” Zak turned away and everyone refocused on the screen. You all watched as Zak led the rest of the intro and began the interviews.  
About five minutes in, Zak reached out and silently took your hand in his. He kissed the top of your hand, then rested them on his leg without taking his eyes off the screen. Honestly, the two of you weren’t super open about displaying affection in front of the camera. However, on rare occasion, Zak would do something subtle like this.  
And, sometimes, the others would point it out.  
“Hey, no funny business you two!” Billy shouted, eyeing you from the front row. Zak scoffed beside you.  
“What, I can’t hold the love of my life’s hand?” Your heart jumped at his words. He had never said that before, not in the almost year that the two of you had been a couple. You honestly couldn’t remember him ever saying those words about anyone in the over half-decade that you had known him.  
“Looks like you’re forgiven about the hair thing, Y/N.” Billy chuckled and turned around, while Jay commented on something that happened on the screen.  
Zak peered over to you, then squeezed your hand, making you smile. You squeezed back, like a silent ‘I love you’, then turned your attention back to the screen.


End file.
